


A Kindred Soul

by WesternStar



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Don't Read This, Dragon & Human Interactions, Eventual Romance, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Guilt, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Rebellion, Size Difference, Smut, Soul Bond, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternStar/pseuds/WesternStar
Summary: Sometimes, things go differently than they're supposed to. Good deeds turn out to be bad, a princess actually doesn't need a hero, and, every once in a while, a dragon and a knight fall in love.Author's note: I'm not sure if I'll ever complete or rewrite this fanfiction, so... I'm truly sorry and don't read this. Check out my completed Drowen fanfiction instead, please.
Relationships: Bowen/Draco (Dragonheart)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there. :) 
> 
> Another Draco/Bowen fic as I promised. I hope you'll enjoy it. ♡
> 
> (Please, forgive me for my bad English. I'm not a native speaker.)

Bowen's elbow was resting on his shoulder, the sun rays caressed his copper-gold scales and the soothing breeze gently rushed through the long grass, making it sway and tickle his side. The sky was bathing in an orange haze, saying a slow farewell to the day and welcoming the nearing darkness. The whole world seemed to glitter with light and beauty. It was a nice, quiet evening. 

The last peaceful sunset he'd see in his life. Tomorrow, when his time comes, he'll disappear forever. 

Like nothing. 

Like he never mattered. 

He'll forget the sound of the chirping birds, the soft rustle of the leaves. Gilbert's silly poems. The subtle fragrance of Kara's curly red mane. The knight's raspy voice... It was frustrating to know that he was going to die and have no eternity. 

But he wasn't afraid anymore. He was ready. He had to be. 

The days of dragons were done and a new age was coming. Age, in which men must protect their lives, peace, and future alone. 

He heaved a heavy sigh, letting his gaze fall from the sky onto the ground. His mind was gently starting to suggest that perhaps, somehow he'll get to live on and see the world change for the better once Bowen will sit atop the throne.

He shunned that thought immediately. High hopes weren't meant for him anymore. Not after what he's done and caused. 

There was only one unavoidable ending. 

The knight must've noticed his sorrowful expression because he felt his fingers slowly slide down his arm and then gently travel to his neck. He turned to the man, noticing that he was frowning, and smiled at him reassuringly. 

"You have done so well," he said softly, trying to cover the woeful lilt in his voice with a subtle chuckle. "Your people couldn't wish for a better leader." 

"Only thanks to your guidance," Bowen stated. Draco looked into his beautiful blue eyes and merely slightly parted his mouth, unable to protest and reject the man's kindness. "You made me better than I was. I can't even rightly express just how incredibly thankful I am." 

His hand caressed the smooth small scales on the dragon's neck and gently brushed the side of his face. The pads of his fingers lightly shifted to his chin and followed the thin scar from there, up to his lip and between his nostrils. The man's fair hair bounced on his warm exhales, carelessly falling onto Bowen's shoulders. 

The knight's never touched him like that before. So tenderly and intimately. It was different. 

Draco leaned into his palm and cradled the man with his wing, pressing him to his warm chest with abandon. He had to show the little one that their feelings were mutual. That they were close and that he loved him. He couldn't say it out loud, of course. 

Bowen was very clever. He'd figure something was wrong. And causing even more pain and distress to him was the last thing that Draco wanted. 

So he just lay there silently and fondly held his hand against the knight's back, hoping he understood the sentiment. He must've, because the man's head came to rest against his heart, searching for comfort and solace. 

"Draco?" 

"Yes, Bowen?"

"I've been thinking," the man started, slipping his knuckles beneath the large golden scale and feeling the scarred flesh. 

The dragon took a deep breath, trying not to flinch, and focused on his friend rather than on the dark thoughts that crept through his regretful mind like a deathly disease.

"About what?" he asked, concerned and worried that perhaps... Perhaps Bowen realized that Einon's life was bound to his. He prayed that he didn't. 

"If we will win. And if we do, what will happen when the battle's done?"

Draco sighed in relief and nudged the human's chin upwards. "You will have victory," he said firmly, knowingly. "But remember. In war, there are always casualties. I'll make sure that you'll live. Me, on the other hand..." 

Bowen frowned, quietly muttering into his shiny scales: "Don't talk like that." The knight didn't like that kind of attitude at all. 

Draco just hummed, ignoring his comment, and continued. "When the war is over, I'm sure people will want you to be their king. Accept it, embrace that title. You will be a good king. A one that this country and its children deserve. They will look up to you and never take up arms against you." 

Bowen pulled away from his embrace, but only enough to look into his eyes with absolute devotion. "If that's what'll happen, I will need you. They," the knight gestured to the group of people in the village, "will need you. You will tell us what to do and we'll always obey you." 

The dragon's breath hitched in surprise when the knight kneeled on his left knee and respectfully bowed his head. This act combined with the words Bowen said sent a rough sting of sadness through his heart. It struck him like a lightning bolt. Unexpectedly and with great power. 

"You are everything, Draco. My love, my hope, and my loyalty belong to you only. Please," the man begged with a desperate tone, looking up at his face once more, "don't ever leave me." 

"Oh, Bowen," he breathed out slowly, pushing the knight against his body, and nearly let the stinging tears in his eyes slide down his face. The human wrapped his hands around his right forearm and held him for what felt like hours. And he wished that this day could last forever. He didn't want to let go of Bowen. He didn't want to lose him.

He caressed the little one's cheek, bent his neck and leaned down, pressing the knight's forehead against his nose.

"I've been so angry with myself those twelve years. For being a naive fool. For condemning myself to misery and loss of what my heart desired - the place among stars... But we wouldn't find each other if I didn't give half my heart to Einon. I want you to know that if I could choose over and over whether I'll be with you or never share my life source with him, I'd always pick you," he admitted, tearing up due to the rush of strong emotion. "I may be damned, but you are worth it."

Bowen dug his fingers into his neck, clinging to him, and quietly sobbed. Draco didn't dare to say a word or make a sound, knowing that his voice would break. His belly felt warm, hard, and wobbly. His limbs were shaking. 

And then, all of a sudden, he realized that something seemed to be oozing from his chest. Bright, golden strands of light were reaching for the man's left breast and the strands of the silver blaze, radiating from his heart and slowly entwining with them.

As soon as the bright rays touched, they both panted, befuddled. It felt like pure bliss. Such pure, unconditional love and it filled them to the brim without an effort. 

Bowen glanced at his friend with wide eyes, trying to steady his mind, and asked: "What's going on? What is this?" 

"I-I have n-no idea, Bowen," he answered, staring at their connected hearts. It appeared to be some kind of a bond, but... What bond and with what purpose? 

His pupils widened in fear. He hoped that his body wasn't betraying him and connecting the knight to his and Einon's fate by this. He had to make sure and quickly. 

Draco lifted his tail, smacked his own thigh and, with a pained growl, gazed at his partner. But his only response was an upset: "Why did you hurt yourself?" 

"I just had to make sure that this thing didn't connect us in any physical manner," the dragon explained gently, trying not to lie but also not to say the whole truth. "It could be an obstacle tomorrow and I do not intend to endanger you." 

"Don't worry about me," the knight smiled, wiping the stray tears from his face with the long sleeve of his black tunic. Then he stretched his calloused hand towards the dragon's own and asked: "We'll handle it together, right?" 

"Of course, little one. Together," Draco whispered and gently wrapped his fingers about the man's arm. He noticed that the lights between them disappeared all of a sudden. As if this assuring gesture sealed their connection.

And then he turned, hearing a pair of boots fall to the ground at regular intervals. It was Kara, slowly walking up the hill to them with a content expression. It was obvious that she was happy, Draco thought. After all, she was finally going to get the vengeance she craved. 

He alerted the knight with a nudge and reluctantly let go of him. Bowen only nodded thankfully and waved to the redhead. 

"Hey there, my sweet boys," she greeted them, beaming. "I saw you here and thought that perhaps you've forgotten about the council meeting. So... Uh, Hewe and Gilbert are already at the riverbank, waiting for us. Will you come or should I tell them that you'd prefer a later time?" 

"Oh, it's okay," the dragon replied. She was completely right and even though she interrupted their moment, he appreciated that she warned them. Because the upcoming war was so much more important than his feelings and, after all, Bowen will never get to know about every single one of them. 

Especially not about those which caused his heart to yearn for the knight. 

He stood up and they followed the girl down the mild hill. Just as she said, the monk and the man with an eyepatch were waiting for them by the creek. When the two saw them coming, they quickly got up from the ground. 

Hewe greeted them with a nod whereas Gilbert yelled a loud "hello". 

"Well? What do you think?" Kara started, looking around at her companions. "Should we strike Einon at night or in the morning? I personally think the night is best. If we can lure Einon into the forest, his men will fall down like the rain." 

"Einon is a cruel, bloodthirsty slaughterer, not an idiot," Draco admonished her. "He'll immediately know it's a trap and he shall keep all his soldiers in the castle. I can burn men on the walls, but not inside. Besides, he'll be more careful at night. He has to think that he's undoubtedly going to win. So, I say at noon." 

"Draco's right," the knight agreed, giving him a gentle glance. They shared a nonverbal conversation about their priorities. And they decided that one of the most important ones was that they wanted to keep as many peasants alive as they could. 

"There will be traps in the forest," he continued after a while. "There's a big possibility that a couple of our people will get killed by them. I don't want to risk that. Noon is fine. Safer. And we'll have time to prepare in the morning."

"I'm sorry, dear lass," the monk apologized, placing his hand on Kara's shoulder. "But the archers will be able to shoot their targets better in the daylight."

The redhead huffed and raised her hands above her head, giving up.

"I think it's decided," Hewe sighed. "But I want to talk about something else." The dragon, the knight, the monk, and the girl gave him a curious look. He coughed into his sleeve to clean his throat. "There's a whole bunch of people who think it's their right to end Einon's life because of the things he had done to them. Hell, I want to kill him myself. But I guess this is what we should talk about and pick the right person together. So, who will it be? Who'll kill the bastard?"

"Don't you think it's too soon to talk about that?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the right. He, of course, knew that it would be none of his rebel allies. It was him who will decide. But his friends couldn't know that. And they most likely never will. "Noone knows who'll even be alive when the time to punish Einon comes. Let's not make decisions that aren't under our control."

"Alright. Whatever you say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I'll really appreciate any kind of feedback. :)
> 
> Have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. :) This chapter and the upcoming one are a little sad, but they are very much needed. :)

Bowen's hands were shaking and his stomach clenched due to his nervousness. He could swear that his heart never pounded as fast as at the moment. He was afraid. Well, maybe terrified was a better word for it. Heavens knew how today would turn out and he wished he could ask them. He had to look brave and proud for his allies. They picked him to be their leader and he was the one who was supposed to encourage them. But it was so hard.

He slowly trotted through the large open grass field, leading the armed peasants to the castle. Draco walked just beside him, head high. He looked so serene and determined, but the knight was able to see the sadness in his gorgeous amber eyes. When he glanced down at him with a soft smile, the knot of anxiousness in Bowen's belly loosened and his heart was filled with familiar warmth. 

The man gently brushed his fingers along his new shield, not looking away from his friend. He felt the dragon's golden likeness beneath the pads of his fingers. It was beautiful and well done, yet it could never match Draco's magnificence or strength. But it didn't matter. After all, it was supposed to remind him that he was his confidence, hope, and safety. 

"Your plan is stronger than Einon's keep," the dragon reminded him gently as if he could read the man's mind. "You'll conquer it by the morning. Do not doubt your chances, little one. I'm prepared to do whatever will be needed for your victory. Remember what we talked about. If you'll need my help, just raise your sword high and I'll fly to you." 

"Yes," he nodded and licked his dry lips. Bowen wanted to thank him for everything he's done for him and let him know how he felt about him, but the others were too close. So he hoped he'd get to say it all to Draco once the battle's done and they'll be alone. "B-but what if something goes terribly wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing will go wrong, Bowen," Draco said and caressed the man's back with his wing. "Einon's already dead. You can count on that. Someone will end the king and you will bury his stone-cold body into the ground where he shall rot and decompose. He will be punished for his deeds and wrongs. There's no way he can escape it tonight." 

_And there's no way that I will either, _the dragon thought, sighing deeply.__

__

When he could see the towers of Einon's fortress behind the hill, he stopped and the whole army halted with him. Bowen gave him a concerned, curious look. "We're getting close," he explained. "I should leave you now before one of the enemies sees me."

"A-alright," Bowen stuttered and nearly gasped when his friend leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. A strange wave of love, guilt, and awful frustration washed over him like a stream of water. It was both comforting and dreadful. But the dragon's next words, though kind, haunted him even more.

"Farewell, my dear, precious knight," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss into the man's yellow hair. His voice was trembling like never before. But he had to say something. A final, unwilling goodbye. "You're stronger than you think. You can achieve so much more than you know and you're a good man. The best I ever met. Do not ever forget who you are."

_And, please. Please,_ the dragon begged in his mind, _don't ever forget me either. Even when I'll be nothing more than a mere memory. A feeble thing connected to past with no future, no eternity and lost in the dark nothingness_

_____ _

He took off, not letting Bowen say anything. He wouldn't be able to handle it. To bear the heaviness of the man's love and pity to his grave. He heaved a very heavy sigh and tried to bury his sorrow under the fiery wrath within him. It burned with hatred of Einon for years. He'd end this whole mess today and nothing could stop him.

_____ _

Draco's words startled the knight. He didn't move for a while, frozen, and just stared at the dragon who was slowly disappearing from his view between the clouds. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his knee and looked down only to find Kara squeezing it.

_____ _

"Bowen?"

_____ _

The man shook his head and turned to the peasants. "It's time," he said firmly. "Hewe, lead your detachment to the traps with Brother Gilbert and the archers. I'm gonna take the other detachment and we'll threaten Einon to get his attention. Nobody. Nobody," he emphasized, "will do anything until I say. We will wait for Draco to drive him and his men out of the castle. They'll chase us and we'll retreat to the forest and reunite with you. That's when we strike. Understood?"

_____ _

The crowd replied with a loud, eager battle cry. It filled Bowen with courage. He spurred his stallion and galloped into the forest, followed by the yelling people. It took a couple of minutes before they got to the treeline, but their zeal never died down. Not even after they rushed out of the forest, stopping at the edge of the clearing below the castle.

_____ _

The knight saw Einon immediately. He was standing on the wall with Brok and Felton, glaring at him and his rebels with bitter rage.  
He noticed that the king said something with a rather twisted, weird expression on his face. Then he tried to push past Felton, but the fop didn't let him.

_____ _

Bowen wasn't sure what to make of that. Then he looked up, searching for movement.

_____ _

He just smirked, noticing the large dragon silhouette that fell on the castle from the sky. The plan was working perfectly so far and he started to actually have faith in their victory. Einon looked absolutely scared when Draco flew above his fortress and burned his man to charcoal. His soldiers pulled him down from the walls and not even five minutes later he rode out of the main gate with a group of armed knights.

_____ _

* * *

_____ _

Oh, yes. It worked. He drove Einon and his minions out. But the dragonslayers were still there. He wondered who was the one to hire them. They were good. Although not quite enough. 

_____ _

They were trying to bring him down with large crossbows and he avoided their attacks easily. He wondered why. After all, he could've ended everything right now, if he'd let one of the lances hit him.

_____ _

______For some reason, even while he was thinking about it, he caught one of the flying spears which was tied to a whacker with a long rope and killed one of the slayers in the process._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______He could hear the pained cries and shrieks coming from the forest and when he looked down, he saw a couple of Einon's crushed soldiers stumble out._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______The victory was so close. He wanted to bask in it just for a small while. Just a minute of glory was all he wanted. To see Bowen come out of the fight as the proud winner._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______Besides, he wanted to die his way. He swirled in the air, cirling around the castle, and felt the warm sunrays hit his face with their bright light. Draco took a deep breath and turned around to face the soldiers on the courtyard. He cast two fireballs down on them and they hit one of the large crossbows and three men standing near it. Then he dodged a couple of small arrows. But they, of course, would only hit him and fall down (not piercing his scales), if he didn't move away._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______He was whirling around the towers, ready to strike the couple of the remaining dragonslayers, when he felt it._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______A gross, awful pain that shattered his core and made him halt in mid-flight. He fell down onto the stone floor of the courtyard with a heavy thud and watched the men come nearer, wielding their weapons._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______He could hardly move, but he managed to shift and reveal his chest, offering his heart to them._ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_Here,_ he thought, closing his eyes. _Do it. End this._

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________He wanted to raise his head so that his death could be at least a little graceful, if not the way he wished. But the slayers tied him to the ground with chains that would never hold him if he wasn't weakened by the almost unbearable pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________His left wing must've been broken because when he tried to lift himself up with it, it sent another wave of pain into his already exhausted body. He felt a tip of a sword poke his thigh. "Come on," he whispered softly. "Kill me already. Put me out of this misery."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________One of the men was about to fulfill his wish when a high-pitched, furious voice pierced the air. The slayer turned and immediately lowered his weapon. It was the king. And whether his order was strange or not, he was bound to do as he was commanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________"No!" Einon screamed, dismounting his horse, and walked over to the dragon. "I want him alive!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________Draco peeked at him from his half-closed eyelids with bitter anger. The king was holding an arrow. Gilbert's arrow. And a stream of blood trickled down his chest, soaking his surcoat and painting it red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________Of course. That's why he ached so horrendously and why he was so debilitated. The monk shot Einon right in the heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________"Alive," the king repeated, landing his hand on the dragon's newly broken horn. Draco growled so loudly and unexpectedly that every human on the court jerked in fear and surprise. He couldn't stand that man's (if Einon even was a man and not a monster) touch and he had to get rid of it. He used all of the energy that was left in him to scare him off with that gesture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________Einon removed his hand and crouched, whispering to him: "For all eternity."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________Draco's eyes went wide. Heavens above. Einon knew that it was him who caused his abnormal immortality. That wasn't good. The king will guard him like a treasure now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________He glared at the young man, growling, and muttered, more to assure himself than the king: "No matter what you do, Einon, I'll die tonight. Way down I may go, but I'm taking you with me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________"Now, that won't happen, dragon," he laughed and trailed his fingers along the ugly knot of a scar on his hairless chest. "Bowen will come here to free you. You're his friend, a brother in arms. The red haired wench'll come too. And the peasants - I shall kill all of them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________Einon shifted, sitting in front of the dragon to look into his outraged eyes. He only smirked. "The lass will keep my bed warm and she'll have my children, whether she likes it or not. And Bowen... Hmm. I thought of something special for him. I'll leave him in the darkest dungeon until he grows weak and helpless. Then I'll bring him here and make you watch me tear him limb from limb. I bet he'll scream your name. For help. And then for mercy. But you won't be able to do anything other than close yo-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________"You won't touch him," Draco hissed, desperately trying to tear the chains off of his body and break free so that he could finally die. He knew by now that he wouldn't get to share the glory of Bowen's victory. He just wanted this all over. Einon chuckled at his misery and watched him struggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

__________"Oh, yes. I will. And he'll not like it one bit," the king smirked, stood up and, walking away, said: "Enjoy your rest, dragon, and carry our pain well. I imagine you'll get to feel a whole lot of it tonight. And for the next thousand years."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

"For the next thousand years you'll be burning in hell for what you've done," the dragon reminded him firmly. Then his tone softened. "And I won't _be_ at all."

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

____________When Einon entered his keep, leaving him with the bunch of dragonslayers, Draco sighed. He could hear the distant voices in the wind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_Oh, my dear Bowen. Do not come to rescue me,_ he bade. But he knew that his request won't be fulfilled. The knight was on his way. And he didn't want him to witness the process of his... Well, suicide. If one could call it that.

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

______________He lay on the cold hard stones until nightfall in complete silence. He couldn't do much more than look at the wall in front of him and occasionally take a glance of the slayers through the corner of his eye. And then..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

"Uhlric," a male voice uttered quietly, "look at him! Just look at _him_! Finally a dragon worth slaying. A one that's not a pitiful wreck. And that crazy son of a bitch wants him alive."

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

________________Draco peered at the five men standing by his side and an idea sprang to his mind. A bit of jabbering, nasty mocking and insults and one of them shall surely stick his sword into his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

________________"Hey, morons," he scoffed, making them turn. "Why don't you collect your trophy? My head on a wall. Isn't that a nice idea?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

________________"The king wants you to live," a brute of a celt snapped at him, obviously startled. He's never met such an unconventional and death thirsty dragon before. "So you'll live."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____ _

_______ _ _ _

"The _king_?" he pretended to be surprised. "Oh! You mean that jester with a crooked crown that talked to me a couple of hours ago?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Shut the hell up, you annoying lizard!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Come shut me up yourself, coward! Just look at you. Ugly, unwashed and without a bloody pride! Every last one of you," the dragon proceeded to taunt them. He was just getting started and one of those idiots was already shaking in anger. This would not take long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Do you not feel guilty about your dead friends? Those I burned? Killed with their own weapons? If you do not slay me, I shall slay you as soon as I regain my strenght. Because, trust me, these silly ropes of yours won't hold me for long."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Ed," a celt with a long shadow (probably the one named Uhlric) muttered, irritated, "I swear, if you won't make that dragon close his goddamn mouth, I'll do as he asks!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Yes! Yes!" Draco encouraged him, a little spark of hope dancing through his aching heart. "Please, kill me! Get your glory! Or at least unchain my hand so that I can do it myself!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He couldn't see Uhlric too well, since his head was tied to the ground so tightly that he could hardly move. But he heard nearing footsteps. He closed his eyes, ready to be struck his mortal blow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Instead a female voice pierced the silence. He knew that voice well. "Everyone get in the castle and go help the soldiers defend it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"B-but, madam..." Uhlric stuttered, dumbfounded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

" _Now_."

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The slayer dared not to oppose her and neither did his companions. Or most of them. He guided his men inside, but one of them just stood still next to the dragon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Your Highness, the king commanded. Stay guard. So I will."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Then came a low hiss and a heavy thud of a lifeless body. Draco couldn't help it and chuckled. He'd not die by a hand of a stranger in the end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________God, that was even worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Come from the shadows, Aislinn," he commanded gently, trying to shift his head at least a little. "Come where I can see you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for your support. I really, really appreciate your comments and kudos. :) It makes me so happy when I get to know that someone actually likes my story. I'd love to know how you feel about it so far. What are your expectations? 
> 
> Thank you again and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

"We haven't got long. Quickly now," he commanded firmly with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. Finally. His release.

And Aislinn obeyed him, as her people always obeyed the dragon. She wept, raising the spear in her hands, and aimed it at his heart. What a sorry end. What a disaster. 

_I'm sorry, Bowen. Please, forgive me,_ Draco thought, waiting for a strike. He heard the queen move, but it wasn't the only sound carried by the wind.

His eyelids rose, revealing a pair of amber orbs. He saw a shadow, lurking behind the fair-haired woman, and a pale hand of a man, holding the weapon in its place. 

He growled, trying to break free once more. But he was still too weak because of the aching heart. And, heavens, he must've looked pathetic, helplessly stirring against the chains.

"I know why you brought me the dragonslayers," the king said, turning Aislinn around so that she would face him. "You wanted them to kill him because you wanted me dead," Einon muttered, violently, tearing the spear away from her, and sneered. 

Draco could sense the demonic grin on his face even though he could not see it. He knew right away what the king was about to do, but he couldn't stop him. Not in this state.

Aislinn looked at her son, her face composed, and calmly stated: "I wanted to correct a mistake made years ago when I saved a creature _not_ worth saving." 

She knew what fate awaited her now and she accepted it. It was the Dragon Lord's mercy that saved her son, but she was the one who begged for it. Einon's survival was her sin, not his and she was about to be punished for it.

"How unmotherly of you," the king hissed, eyes full of hatred. The tone of his voice was cold and emotionless like the steel of the weapon he held.

Aislinn turned around, walking into the dark passage between the walls of the castle.

Draco kept trying to tear the bonds that tied him to the cold floor stones. He didn't want her to die. Not now. Not because of him! 

Einon grinned at the dragon, following his mother into the hallway. 

_No!_

Aislinn screamed in pain. And Draco roared in frustration, sorrow and rage. This wasn't how her life should have ended!

Why? Oh, why didn't he let one of the lances hit him while he was flying above the castle? He would be dead and the queen alive, not the other way around...

The world shall be a better place without him. His selfish decisions cost many lives. He hoped one of them won't cost Bowen's life too. 

* * * 

Bowen's guts were tense and his arms were shaking as he swung his sword towards his opponent. But Einon avoided his strike without a problem and proceeded to drive him to the edge of the castle roof. He almost didn't manage to dodge the king's next thrust. But as he did, he fell backward, landing onto the hard flagstones.

Einon kicked the broken half of his sword away and tried to bury his own weapon into the knight's chest. Bowen stopped him with the bladeless weapon, head hanging from the edge of the roof, and he was able to look at the dragon, chained to the ground of the courtyard beneath the tower. 

The knight's heart sank in pity, but also fluttered in joy. Draco was still alive and relatively safe. He was all that mattered.

Bowen noticed that his wing and the right biggest horn were broken and silently cursed. He should have never taught Gilbert to shoot.

"Bowen!" Draco's voice broke too as he called out for him. He was able to recognize the strange, sorrowful lilt in it again. 

The knight glanced to the left, noticing a hoard of rocks. He grabbed one of them and hit Einon in the head before he could attack, sending him to stumble into the nearest railing pole. 

Bowen quickly jumped to his feet and caught the ax that Kara, who ran up the stairs only to bring him the weapon and return back down, threw in his direction. He quickly tried to hit Einon and kill him, but the younger man avoided his blow with a crazy smile on his face, confidently declaring: "You cannot kill me! I'm immortal!"

The knight quickly stuck the ax into the wooden spar and jumped off the roof, hanging on the ax's handle, as the king performed a rough sally. Einon yelled and fell down from the construction into the water in the dungeon, breaking the wooden floor on the side of the court. 

Bowen glanced down, feeling victorious. But not for long. The ax gave out and he'd fall too if he didn't grab a nearby rope. He slid down, lifting the heavy bag of stones, which was tied to its other end. As soon as he landed one of the soldiers rushed over to him. He quickly punched him and pushed him away until the bag dropped onto the feller's helmet and killed him. 

He jumped off a couple of boxes and realized that there was another man with a bow standing on the wall and aiming at him. But before he could release the arrow, Draco's fireball hit him and burned him to the ground. 

"Draco..." Bowen gasped happily, running to his partner, and quickly untied the chain which held the dragon's head. But even when he threw it on the ground, his friend didn't look relieved.

"Now it's you, Bowen. It's you that has to do it."

"What are you talking about?" the knight asked, startled. 

"As the heart binds Einon to me in life, it binds us in death," he explained, letting the man pull off the cuffs on his horns. He was doing his best to show no sorrow and make this at least a little easier for the human.

The man shook his head, not believing what Draco told him. He had to be wrong! "No, that's not true," he denied persistently. 

"You've seen that it is!" the dragon tried to persuade him. "Through the heart, we share each other's pains and power, but in my heart beats the life source. For Einon to die, I must die!"

"Einon is dead," Bowen replied, befuddled and sad. Draco surely _couldn't_ be right... Or could he? 

"He lives!" the dragon snarled, obviously frustrated. It was so hard and painful for him to persuade the knight to kill him. He knew that the little one will never forgive himself after tonight. 

Yet there was no other way. 

"It doesn't matter. Don't you hear it?" Bowen tried desperately. He could handle anyone's death, anyone's sacrifice but not Draco's! "Our rebels have stormed the castle. Alive or dead, Einon is beaten. We've won!"

"You will never win until Einon's evil is destroyed. And to do that you must destroy me!" 

"No..." 

"Once you swore your sword and service were mine. To call when I've need of you. To ask what I would of you. I hold you to your word, knight." 

Bowen could do nothing else but look at him. Did he really think there was nothing in the world he had to live for? Did he forget everything they've achieved? Did Draco forget _him_?

He stubbornly threw the ax on the floor, not surprised by how the dragon's expression turned from imploring to angry. But even though this mask, he could see the sadness and need in his eyes. Yet the knight wasn't able to do this. "I can't," he whispered, voice shaking.

"Then I will make you!" Draco snapped his jaws in the knight's direction and growled, hoping he'd get Bowen to strike by threatening him. But the man didn't flinch or try to defend himself. He stepped closer. 

The dragon breathed two streams of fire out of his nose, letting them almost brush his friend's arms. He stood still anyway. And when Draco's flames died down, the knight leaned against his chest, hands gently caressing the scales there.

"You'd never hurt me," Bowen murmured, embracing the dragon and putting a stop to his silly, harmless sallies. He needed Draco to listen. "I know that. Then why do you want me to hurt you? We can figure this out somehow. Together. We'll find another way. We can... Uh... We can lock Einon in a cell forever!" 

"There is no other way," Draco protested, frustrated but no longer angry. "He will cause evil until he's dead. One way or another, no matter how good you'll guard him, he'll escape and he will kill you! Can't you see, little one? I'm trying to protect you! You, Kara, and your people. If my death will keep you safe, then die I shall! Bowen, please! Please, let me protect you."

"B-but," the knight stuttered, "y-you're the last!" 

"My time has come. Strike!" 

"Y-you're my friend!" 

Bowen's chest was so tight with anxiety and fear, caused by Draco's fierce, stubborn attitude. Dear heavens! What if he'll not be able to change his mind? 

His word, his oath bound him to obey the dragon. But he couldn't kill his dearest Draco. 

Bowen was ready to use his last weapon, hoping that it could convince the dragon. Pulling Draco's chin down and looking deeply into his eyes, Bowen said: "You can't do this to me. You have to live for me. Because... Because I love you. Do you hear me? _I love you!_ And I beg you, Draco, don't make me fulfill your command." 

The dragon froze, staring at him in pure amazement. Did the little one really...? Heavens. He wanted to live for him now more than ever, knowing that they felt the same. But he had to die for him. And as much as it hurt, Draco knew that he couldn't make another selfish decision. Even though he's never loved anyone like he loved Bowen.

The knight could sense the battle in his mind, so he waited. The dragon's mouth parted slightly and he was starting to feel tense once more. Especially because of Draco's pained look. 

But before his friend could say anything, they both turned in the direction of Kara's sharp yelp.

The knight wasn't surprised when he saw Einon pressing his sword to her neck. But he knew that Draco was right now. Surviving such a long fall wasn't possible. 

The king will be immortal as long as he's alive. And as much as Bowen hated it, he knew that he had to submit to his partner's demand. Tears prickled his eyes immediately. How did it come to this? Why did it happen so quickly? He just wished they had more time. 

But there was none.

He tried to reach for the weapon on the ground, but Einon yelled: "Move and she dies!" 

Kara gasped for breath, desperately glancing from the dragon to the knight, and quietly wept. And then Einon released her, scowling in pain and glaring at the dragon who bit into his own hand to disarm him. 

The redhead quickly ran away and Bowen grabbed the ax, turning to Draco. 

He knew that Einon was going to kill him if he didn't do as the dragon bade. He had a hard time making the decision. But the way his friend held his scale up, the way he looked at him... Draco's eyes were too imploring, too loving. Tears streamed down his face as he swung the weapon and hit the dragon right in the heart. 

The time seemed to slow down. Draco's head fell to the ground with a heavy thud and so did Einon's body. But Bowen didn't bother to look at his enemy. He dropped to his knees, caressing and kneading the glittery scales on his friend's face with trembly hands. 

"Draco... Draco, no! I'm sorry! Please... No. No, no, no, no!" he chanted, crying and sobbing so loudly that he didn't even hear the peasants rush out onto the courtyard. He nuzzled the dragon's face, broken-hearted and shook, but then pulled away. He could swear he felt a hot puff of breath on his forehead. 

He leaned his head to the dragon's nose and the salty droplets stopped sliding down his face for a moment. Bowen was sure that he heard him breathe. He quickly turned to Kara, who was standing in front of the peasant army with watery eyes and beckoned her to come to him. 

She slowly stepped closer and he pulled her down by the hand. "H-he... H-he's s-still a-alive," the man stuttered, but the redhead only shook her head, weeping quietly. 

"Bowen. He's not. He-"

"I swear to God," Hewe started with a shaky tone, making everyone turn to him, "I saw his chest rise. Only barely, but I did."

The knight immediately pressed his lips to the dragon's face. His voice was so quiet and low that nobody could possibly understand what he was muttering. "M-my love, if you can hear me," he tried, clawing at Draco's now brightly glowing heart, "please, live for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll appreciate any support very deeply. :) 
> 
> And from now on, prepare for happiness!


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Draco saw was a blinding, bright light. White was all around him, beneath him and above him as though he was in some strange bubble.

He didn't understand. What was it supposed to mean? It surely didn't seem like he was banished into the void. He sat up and growled, feeling that his heart, head, and wing ached terribly. Remembering what happened, he sighed and shook his head. 

_Poor Bowen._

He wasn't sure whether to be happy or feel terrible for what he did to the knight. But at the same time, he knew that the little one was safe. In the end, that's what mattered.

"Not feeling well, are we? You've been through a lot tonight." 

Draco flinched, looking for the source of the strange male voice, and discovered that it belonged to a dark green dragon with light purple eyes. He was about thrice his age and half his size. His horns were twisted like those of a ram, curling downwards, and somewhat shabby. And even though he was old, there wasn't a single visible scar on his body.

The older dragon must've noticed his surveying because he smiled softly, stating: "It's okay to be startled. I mean, I'm befuddled myself. I've never come to offer something like this before. And I've been in Heaven for thousands of years. Feel free to ask anything you want. You must have a lot of questions, I imagine." 

Draco shifted uncomfortably, trying his best to ignore the pain, and muttered: "S-so I wasn't damned? I'm in Heaven?" 

"No. And that's one answer to both of your questions," the older dragon replied and explained, knowing that he was even more confused now. "You're not dead. You are very much alive. And we're not in Heaven either. Actually, this all is happening purely in your head." 

Draco frowned. Has he gone crazy? Was everything that happened just a dream? A prelude to madness? He decided he wouldn't ask, afraid that his thoughts could've been true. But his companion calmed him down with his next words and proved his theories wrong. 

"The knight pierced your heart with his ax, Einon is dead. Then why are you still alive?" 

A good question indeed. If he didn't go crazy and everything happened the exact way he remembered it... And then it struck him. 

"That bonding. Those lights," he murmured knowingly and glanced at the older dragon, who rose his scaly eyebrow ridges. "It's because of that, isn't it? But since it didn't bind me to Bowen in life or in pain... How did it connect us?"

The green dragon shook his head in what seemed to be disbelief and laughed. "You're a clever one indeed, Draco. What you and Bowen experienced was soul bonding. Never in the history of the world has anyone seen such a thing happen between a dragon and a man before. The Wise One wants to see just how much can such love achieve and thus decided that it wasn't the time you'd join our brethren in the stars yet." 

Draco just stared at him in awe for a moment. This wasn't the end after all. He'd get to be with his little one, his precious knight again. For the whole eternity, because their souls were connected to each other.

He felt overwhelmed and joyous, but he also knew that great gifts were never really for free. And he was worried what the price would be.

"I suppose there will be a but..." He decided to say after a minute of silence, watching his unknown companion nod. His muscles clenched in nervousness.

"There is. This bonding of yours is a big hope for our kind. You've once tried to reunite Men and Dragons through the wrong person. Through Bowen, however, this reunion could be accomplished. Achieve it and our king will send more dragons from the heavens to once again live with humans in peace. It's a very unique opportunity. From now on we all rely on your actions, Draco."

"And if I fail?" he asked, interested but still skeptical. He had to know what price had to be paid if he didn't succeed. It could've been something of far greater importance than his and Bowen's desires. He had to make sure that the possible outcome wouldn't harm anyone.

"I'm sure that you won't," the older dragon tried to assure him with a soft smile on his worn face. "Just do what your heart tells you. Sometimes, the best thing you can do is forget your mind and give in to it. But I'm sure you already know that. I'm only reminding you."

"You still didn't answer." 

"Ah, yes. Well, if you shall fail, then the Wise One will summon you to Heaven. You've earned your star and it'll wait for you," he replied, stepping away, and turned away from the younger dragon. And then he halted, chuckling and coming back to him. "I almost forgot!" 

He reached up, waiting for Draco to bow his head, and touched his right horn. The one that was broken. Nothing happened. But then he walked to his side and did the same with his hurt wing, saying: "You'll have enough pain to deal with once you wake up. You don't have to carry wounds that I can heal as well." 

Draco nodded gratefully and watched the older dragon leave. He still had a whole lot of questions, one of them being who his companion even was, but the strange white space around him started to shake and fade. The older dragon disappeared with it. And then everything turned pitch black. 

He couldn't see anything except darkness and for a while he thought that maybe heavens changed their mind and decided to damn him anyway, ignoring the Wise One's wish. If what he just experienced was even real and not some image of a dying mind. 

But after a few moments of silence, he realized that he could hear a heartbeat. 

His own. 

And voices. 

Unclear and quiet. 

Though he was sure they all sounded very familiar. Then there was a soft whimper and he felt a strong rush of peculiar, foreign hope and sadness fill his guts. 

He knew who those emotions belonged to.

* * * 

Bowen gently placed the wetted cloth over the dragon's glowing, red heart, leaning close to his face. He was resting in the curve of his warm neck, back pressed against Draco's chest to make sure that he was still breathing. 

He was shaking. Not due to the wind, but fear. 

Everyone except Kara, Gilbert, and Hewe was camping down below the castle. The three of them were resting in the corner of the courtyard, eyes fixated on him. They all looked concerned.

The knight wasn't sure whether it was because of the state Draco was in or because he refused to move as far as a single inch away from him. He heaved a heavy sigh, trembling all over his body, and snuggled closer to the unconscious dragon. His calloused fingers softly traced the scar on his friend's face. 

Even now he was like an embodiment of comfort for Bowen. He was warm and firm. The knight felt love vibrate through his fingers each time he touched his shiny scales. But the silence was piercing his soul with bitter thoughts about the possibility that the dragon will never wake up. 

He cried and he couldn't care less that the others were watching. Pride was something that he just didn't have anymore. There was only fear and hope. 

He found solace in the fact that Draco's chest kept moving and leaned close to him once more, murmuring: "I can't be without you. You mustn't give up on me, please. I cannot lose you."

And then the dragon shifted as if the heavens decided to fulfill his desperate wish. Bowen's heart skipped a beat when he saw Draco's eyelids flutter and open. Those beautiful, deep amber orbs were once again giving him a devoted, loving look. 

Joy bubbled within him and his belly was full of butterflies. 

The knight gasped, a single tear sliding down his face, and pressed his forehead against the dragon's own. His lips were trembling and he wanted to say something but he just couldn't find the right words to express what he was feeling. And it seemed that he didn't need to because a strong wave of love washed over him. 

"I'll b-be fine," Draco rasped, taking a deep breath and sending another billow of affection to the little one. He was weak, the pain was almost unbearable, and felt like he was going to faint any second. That's why he immediately lightly brushed Bowen's cheek with his wing and smiled reassuringly. "I promise."

The knight nodded, caressing his aching heart, and beckoned the monk and Hewe to come closer. Once they were standing by his side, he checked on the resting dragon and said: "Help me get those chains off of him, please." Then he turned to Kara. "Keep an eye on him, will you?" 

The girl quickly ran to Draco and kneeled in front of him. She looked both confused and cheerful. "H-how is this possible?" she asked, astonished. "You're alive. And Einon's dead." 

He winced when the men tugged one of the chains down from his left wing, quickly glanced at it and found out that it was no longer broken. He figured the dragon from his... _vision_ must've fixed it indeed.

He would've forgotten that Kara even asked something, if she didn't pat his forearm, insisting on an answer. It was hard for him to talk, so he chose to postpone this conversation. "I'll explain," he grunted, reaching for his chest, "later, little one." 

"Oh," she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth for a moment before hugging his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize... Silly me. Can I do something to make you feel better?"

Draco shook his head and breathed out, reaching for the knight with a soft, quiet: "Bowen." 

"Yes?" the man asked, a worried look on his face. He must've thought something was wrong. His eyes were watery and his hands quivered as he placed them on the dragon's heated chest to check his heartbeat. 

They were cold and soothing. Draco pressed himself into his touch to ease the pain. It helped. 

He tried his best to raise his neck at least a little higher and, struggling with the pain, started: "My dearest knight... Einon is dead and the k-kingdom needs a ruler. You should talk to the people. Let them vote for a new one. Though I'm sure that they'll choose you." 

Bowen's eyebrows furrowed. Why was he saying that? That wasn't even that important at the moment. All that mattered was that they could be together and that even death couldn't tear them apart. 

"People can wait," he protested gently, crouching next to the dragon. "And so can the kingdom. I want to be with you."

It was still hard to believe that Draco was alive and he already wanted him to leave. To take care of his duties and not his wounded, beloved friend. Even though that Bowen could see the need for his company in those large golden eyes. What a selfless fool this dragon was. 

"But I will do as you say. I will obey. Just... Just don't..." The knight took a deep, shaky breath, reconsidering his words. "Please, get better. Please, be still fine when I return." 

"I will be, little one. I give you my word," the dragon promised and watched him leave the courtyard longingly. He was left with Hewe, Gilbert, and Kara now. 

"How are you feeling?" the peasant asked him with a concerned tone.

"Awful," he admitted with a low growl. "The pain is _something else_." 

"Okay. I'm gonna find a healer in the castle and he'll make you something to ease it. Come on, Gilbert," Hewe said, pulling the monk by the sleeve of his brown habit. "You're joining me. If the healer won't want to go, you can recite your poems to them. They are torturous, I bet they'll rather do as we say than listen to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. From now on, let there be romance! Until next time. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Be prepared for fluff, kissing and tension. <3

Bowen felt uncomfortable. The courtyard was full of people, he didn't even know most of them, and the fact that he was sitting atop Einon's throne did not appease him at all. He was surrounded by silly fops, lords, and idiots; his friends were far away. Kara and Gilbert were seated somewhere behind one of the many tables below the platform and Draco...

He glanced at the dragon who lay in the opposite corner, looking right back at him. Bowen wanted him by his side, but the pesky lords threw a tantrum when he suggested it. 

So there they were, too far away from one another. He clenched his fists, frustrated, and absolutely done with this stupid banquet. He chugged the wine from a brand new golden goblet and stood up, not giving a damn that everyone stopped talking. 

People were glaring at him as he made his way towards his friend in need of a pleasant company. He stumbled through the crowdy courtyard until he could feel the dragon's hot breath tickle his forehead. Bowen glanced up, facing his kind eyes and a soft smile. The king reached out for him longingly, running his palm up and down his strong arm. 

Draco leaned down to him with a long sigh. He was just as exhausted and bored as Bowen, if not even more. 

"Please," the man begged quietly, discretely, resting his head just below the dragon's shoulder, eyes closed, "take me away from here. I don't want to suffer tonight but spend it with you. I know I have duties, but I refuse to be with these posh thieves for another minute."

"Hmm, so be it," the dragon hummed, "and do not be afraid, Bowen. We'll get rid of them as soon as we can and we'll replace them with people you shall choose." Then he stood up, gently wrapping the man's arm with his tail, and lead him through the crowded courtyard. All eyes were on them until Draco growled, making the mob get back to their own business. 

The king smirked. Nobody wanted to tangle with his partner, even when his heart was still healing and he didn't regain his full strength yet. 

Bowen thanked the heavens that the rebels were able to rebuild an empty hall into his bedroom. It was large enough, the dragon could come inside and move around freely without a problem. 

When they entered the room together, Draco shut the large wooden door and followed Bowen to the bed. Well, it wasn't exactly a bed but a hay mattress, spread from one side of the room to the other, covered by many sheets, pillows, and blankets.

The knight... He shook his head, correcting his thoughts. The king wanted it to be big enough for both of them. 

Heavens, he was glad he didn't have to listen to the incessant yapping of the lords any longer. But more than that, he was happy to be finally alone with the little one. They didn't really have the time to talk the last couple of days and the little one deserved to know the truth.

Draco chuckled when Bowen sagged onto the mattress with a heavy sigh, running his fingers through his fair hair. Leaning down, the dragon said: "I told you what kind of a bond we share. But I never explained how it works and what it means. I guess now is a good time to do so." 

The king nodded, propping himself up on his elbows. The light of the torches illuminated his face and danced inside his gorgeous blue irises. 

Lovely. 

"Sure," he said after a moment, waking the dragon from the trance. "Since it kept you alive even though you were mortally wounded, I'd say it's quite a soul bond." 

"It didn't keep me alive literally, but..." Draco started, sitting down in front of the little one. "The ancestors wanted to see what'll come of it. Because, Bowen, in the entire history of Earth, we're the first ones to experience it interspecifically."

"W-what?" the man stammered. He looked surprised and excited but, thankfully, not afraid. 

"Indeed. Until now, it was known that dragons could only create a soul bond with each other. So that's why I don't really know how this is going to work. But I figured out a couple of things already." He smiled and lay down, surrounding the king with his arms and pulling him closer to his chest. 

"It was created by love," he said, pressing his face against Bowen's. The man trembled then, nuzzling his cheek. "Our love. And it can't ever be broken. We're able to share our feelings in these... waves. I can, uh, control them. You can't, because you're a human." 

The dragon paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "That night, when you told me that you love me, I didn't have the time to respond. But you deserve to hear what I wanted to say." 

Draco cradled the man in his hands, caressing each side of his face with his thumbs and looking deep into his eyes. "I love you. More than anything. More than myself. You're so special. And I want you to feel it now, my little warrior," he whispered and closed his eyes, focusing on delivering the wave of affection to Bowen. 

The king's eyes rolled back in pure delight as he felt the warmth and unconditional love spread through every inch of his body like a gurgling liquid. His muscles spasmed. This wave was so overwhelming, so distinctive. It was too much. _Way_ too much. He couldn't handle it without a closer contact. His body yearned for something more. 

"Kiss me," Bowen begged, desperately clawing at the dragon's chin and jaw. "Please, Draco."

The man didn't have to wait. His partner pressed their mouths together immediately with passion and eagerness, pushing the tip of his tongue between the king's lips. Draco's thumb traveled down his side, all the way to his thigh and then up, rubbing slow circles into his belly. 

Bowen felt so hot. He wanted to tear the clothes off of himself but he only whined into the kiss, knowing that there were dozens of people outside and no key for the door to this hall. It wouldn't be good if someone walked on him naked beneath the dragon. He whimpered in discontent, realizing that this night most likely won't be _their_ night. 

His partner pulled away, raising his scaly eyebrows, obviously puzzled. "What's wrong, angel? Did you change your mind?" the dragon asked, worried. 

He shook his head and smiled, whispering: "No. I didn't. I just wish we could be free again. Far away from here, in the mountains where we wouldn't have to worry about anything. And," he sat up, "where we could do whatever we want." 

Draco smiled and then sighed, eyelids shut, as Bowen's nimble fingers caressed the scales on his neck, followed by his deliciously soft lips. The man touched him so lightly yet mesmerizingly as if he thought that he was perfect. Heavens knew he'd never use that word to describe himself but he adored it nonetheless. 

Bowen made his way to the large glittery golden scale on the dragon's well-muscled chest. He could still see the faint red light coming from underneath it. So he glanced up at his partner, searching for any signs of discomfort on his face. All he found was a relaxed, serene expression. 

He smiled and carefully exposed the hot, scarred flesh by pulling the tip of the scale upwards. Draco still didn't flinch or even make a single sound of disapproval. 

The king kissed the scar very gently, adoring it, and murmured: "I can't believe I almost lost you. Without you, Draco... What would I do? Where would I turn?" 

"To the stars, Bowen," the dragon replied quietly, finally opening his kind eyes and stroking the man's back with his warm wing. "To the stars."

"But the stars are too far away," he grunted, eagerly rocking his body into his partner's much larger one. The need within him was breaking loose. "And I need you even closer to me than you're now." 

"I know," the dragon purred deeply and kissed him again, chastely this time. He knew they had to slow down. Because if they'd keep giving in to their lust, they most certainly wouldn't be able to make the country a better place. If someone outside heard them or saw them, Bowen's reign would be instantly over. 

That would be a very unwelcome anticlimax. 

"I'm too warm," the man admitted and squirmed as if he was trying to wriggle out of the annoying feeling. He gritted his teeth, untied the laces, and pulled his shirt off. He was sweaty and uncomfortable, so he wiped his torso with the sleeve of his tunic and tossed it away. 

"Well, do you want to go outside?" 

"Outside?" Bowen blinked and cackled. "Ha! And walk half-naked in front of the awful, pompous mob? They'd eat my alive!"

"Oh, you silly little human!" Draco chuckled, pressing his mouth against the man's back. He slowly licked and nipped at sensitive skin all the way from Bowen's sacrum to his nape. His partner arched his body closer with each bite, panting quietly. 

The dragon rested his chin on the top of his shoulder and pointed at the human-sized door on the opposite side of the room. "There's a balcony," he said and pulled away, acknowledging that he got carried away once again. "The wind is refreshing. It'll help you." 

"Actually," Bowen muttered, gasping for breath and turned around to kiss Draco again, and hummed, "I'll rather stay here. In case you'll want to put your mouth on me again. It excites me." 

"I can feel that," he purred and watched the man's cheeks grow red as he realized that the bulge in his trousers was pressed against his copper scales. 

It pleased him that he was able to arouse Bowen so easily. But at the same time, he felt sorry for him because of that. In a situation like this one, when they couldn't be alone, it was rather a nuisance. 

"Draco… I need… I can't handle this," the king panted heavily when a jolt of pleasure ran up his spine. He reached for his partner and guided his hand to his belly, lying back against the bed. "It aches. The heat is gathering in my guts, m-my thighs are _tingling_." 

Bowen looked absolutely irresistible. Sprawled on his back, face and chest flushed, goosebumps all over his soft skin, hairs standing… He kissed the scar on his shoulder and breathed his scent in. "I'd love to, I truly would. It's… Very hard to resist you," he rasped. "But safety comes before desires. We mustn't give in to them yet." 

"You're right," the man whispered, deciding to shun the burning need and ignore the throbbing problem in his trousers. "I think the soul bond is making our need for physical unity stronger. I've wanted you for a long time now, but this is something else." 

"That's possible… Anyway, try to sleep it off," Draco suggested sweetly, pulling Bowen's boots off. Then he gently tucked the king in, making sure the covers surrounded him completely, and opened the window shutters to let the fresh, cool night air in. 

"Y-you're not coming to bed with me?"

He chuckled, seeing the disappointment and longing in the little one's eyes. How was Bowen even able to be so delightfully adorable and needy? He couldn't withstand the urge to touch him again.

So he leaned down and kissed his forehead, saying: "Don't worry. I'll be right back, but I have to excuse you first. Think about the potential new lords, because tomorrow, you're firing those morons." Then he smirked. "Or I can _fire_ them for you." 

Bowen kicked him playfully and rolled onto his belly. "Oh, you know you can do whatever you want," he muttered into the pillow. "After all, I'm still your knight. I will always serve you and I can't command anything to you... Damn, I never thought I'd get to be the second most powerful person in the country." 

"You're not second, you're the most powerful one," Draco purred, on his way out. "You own my heart, my sweet little one. I'd do anything for you. I'd kill for you. I'd die for you. But you already know that." 

"Will you take me then?" 

"In due time, angel." 

Bowen sighed when the dragon closed the door, leaving him alone, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the chapter at least a little.  
> Bye for now! :)
> 
> P.S.: I'd really appreciate feedback! I'm sort of struggling with the story right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally Draco and Bowen making out so... SMUT. Feel free to skip it, if it makes you feel uncomfortable.

Dragon Lords had a lot of benefits that Draco missed during the years he lived a lonely life in a godforsaken cave in the mountains. Having to leave for a meeting with the human lords every two months wasn't one of them. Even though his little one picked them, they weren't much of a company. Each time he'd stand near them or talk to them, their fear filled the air like an unpleasant smell. 

He was more than glad to be back home in the castle. The ceiling and entrances to each room were adjusted to his size, Bowen ordered the builders to make sure he could fit in every room on the ground floor. But the hallways were unusally empty today. He didn't notice any maidens cleaning nor soldiers guarding. No one even came to greet him at the gates.

It was strange, to say the least. The dragon didn't know whether he should worry or not. 

But after he walked through the courtyard and entered his chamber, he could finally relax. The king was lying on their bed, wearing his best tunic. Draco could make out the need and mirth in his eyes. It was naughty and very alluring. He couldn't suppress the smile that was vigorously tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"About time. You have no idea how horrendous it was here without you!" Bowen complained playfully, standing up and walking over to him. When he leaned down, the man hugged his face and nuzzled him eagerly. "I hate when we're apart," he sighed. "It's so frustrating." 

"I know. Each day the bond grows stronger. I'm afraid that after a couple of months we'll not be able to leave the other's side. That could turn into an ugly problem." 

"Yeah," the man smirked, peppering his neck with quick pecks. "We could like... end up stuck together in bed. What a terrible disaster!" The sarcasm in his voice was brighter than the sun. "Maybe then you will _finally_ fulfill your word!"

"Bowen..." 

"Don't you start!" the king snapped, but there was no sign of anger in his voice. Only frustration. "It's been six months, Draco. Six months and you still didn't do anything. How long am I supposed to wait?" 

"Come on, Bowen. You know I'm not delaying it to tease you. I just don't want our first time together to happen on forest ground in the dirt but in a bed. It should be decent. And since the castle is always full of people, we can't..."

"Hmm, are you sure that the castle is full of people, Draco?"

The dragon frowned in sudden realization, mouth slightly open. "What did you... How did you...?" He was at a loss for words. Those empty hallways were Bowen's work. "Tell me. Explain."

"So, about three days ago, Gilbert sent me a letter, saying he had finally finished his scripts and he wanted me to come to the monastery and celebrate with him. I already knew it was a good opportunity to spend some quality time with you, so I wrote to him that I'll come today and that I'll bring everyone from the castle with me. I also told him to prepare enough cots, because we'll be spending the night there. Of course, I had to substantiate why I'll be taking everyone with me by blabbering about how amazing his poetry is and that I want to share it with my friends. So I ordered every single person in the castle to go to the monastery today," Bowen paused, a smug grin on his face.

"And?" 

"And when we were supposed to leave, I pretended that I'm sick and that I can't go. Kara, the caring lass she is, wanted to stay with me. But I told her that you'll be back soon and how I want her to go. She swallowed it and left, leaving me alone," he smirked, slowly untying the laces of his tunic, and slid his fingers under the loose fabric seductively. "So I had enough time to prepare for you." 

Draco watched as the little one proceeded to pull the strings oh so slowly and he soon lost patience. "Stop," he ordered and Bowen obeyed. The dragon could hear his heartbeat speed up and then a strong wave of need and desperation hit him so hard that he quickly pressed Bowen against the wall. 

The little one was looking at him, eyes half-closed, breathing heavily. He moaned when Draco kissed him and arched his back, desperately clawing at his partner's face. The dragon tried to pull his clothes off, but he tore them instead. Bowen thought it was bloody hot and giggled when their lips parted: "Oh! Ha, Draco! Careful with that strength of yours!" 

"I'm sorry," the dragon apologized, letting the man back down to the ground, and lay down on the large mattress. He sounded genuinely sorry. "I didn't mean to destroy it. Or to go so... fast. But you're doing things to me, my dear. It's hard to hold back." 

"Oh, I hated that stupid tunic anyway! It was creating space between us," Bowen pointed out with a smile, walking over to Draco and lovingly caressing the dragon's neck. He made his way down Draco's side and belly. The scales there were somewhat softer and less sturdy than the ones on the rest of his body. 

And when he reached between his thighs, he groaned. He could feel the warmth spreading from the pulsating shaft beneath the scaly sheath.

"Ah," the dragon sighed and chuckled. The king's small hands with nimble fingers felt just heavenly, kneading and squeezing him. "That's what you're seeking, little one?" 

Bowen nodded in agreement and blushed, not taking his eyes off of the dragon's bulging crotch. He felt embarrassed, but the need gathering in his gut was way too urgent. He didn't care whether he looked like an idiot anymore. And when Draco sent the wave of his feelings to him, he fell down to his knees, biting his tongue.

"It's all yours."

He licked his lips, pressing a kiss near the middle of the dragon's groin in search of an opening. Since he didn't find any, he looked up at his partner for guidance. Draco gently pushed his head up with his tail, softly saying: "There, little one. A bit higher."

Bowen discovered the slit after a while, but the tip of his lover's cock bumped into his lips before he could do anything. He decided to lick the quickly raising shaft, dribbling at the sight of it. It was... large. Even for a dragon of his size. Nicely thick (Bowen was pretty sure he'd have to hug it to envelope the whole girth) and, much to the king's surprise, it didn't look strange at all. 

Sure, the shaft was pink and it had no skin, but other than that and the more triangle-shaped head, it seemed to be pretty similar to a human's cock. "I sure hope you're right about the size difference thing," he muttered, swallowing hard, and gently massaged the base of the shaft. "Because as much as I want you, getting ripped in half would not be the best outcome of our coupling." 

Bowen shifted, licking a wet stripe up the length, and kissed the tip of its crown. His fingers testingly pressed the area around the opening and when Draco groaned, he hummed in satisfaction. He desperately wanted to make his lover feel amazing and he figured that his small, hot tongue could help. Leaning in, he lapped at all the sensitive spots he managed to discover before. 

"Ooh... Don't worry," the dragon sighed, obviously pleased with Bowen's handiwork, and waved his hand, eyes rolling back in pure delight. "I know it's going to work. As I said, the main reason why... Ah... dragons crate soul bonds is the significant size difference b-between dragons and dragonesses. The bonding is supposed to allow unison to the partners no matter how small or big one of them is." 

Bowen only nodded, not questioning it further. He discovered that while he was listening to his partner, the member which he was kneading keenly moisturized itself. He blinked, befuddled, but didn't ask anything. After all, it must've been a dragon thing. 

"B-Bowen, dear," Draco groaned, fondly caressing his back, "come here." He reached out for the man, rolling onto his back, and placed him on his neck. Then he kissed Bowen, sliding his palm up and down the human's torso, and grunted when he started to undo his pants. 

When he kicked them off, revealing his throbbing manhood which lay heavy against the dragon's scales, Draco pressed his teeth against the king's soft, heated skin. He made his way down to his lover's underbelly, peppering him with pecks, licks, and bites. Before he managed to get to the little one's pleasant problem, Bowen stopped him. 

"I don't want this to end yet. If... If you touch me like that I might explode," he admitted, completely enamored by the current situation. "And I'd like to fit at least a couple inches of you within me before that happens." 

" _Drat_ , Bowen! If you keep talking like that, I won't last too long either." The little one's shoulder and neck muffled his words, but he couldn't care less once Bowen's lips met his again. Those calloused, but still soft hands roamed around his neck and he grunted, the gathered heat in his entire body was becoming too much to handle. 

"Ride me," he growled deeply into the little one's ear. "Ride your dragon, knight."

The man whined and shivered all over. God, he missed being called that. More so, he missed the raspy, rough tone Draco's reserved for that word only. And Lord have mercy on him, the mere thought of straddling the dragon made him completely dazed. 

As much as he loved kissing his lover, his body craved something else. His fingers slipped to check whether he was still loose and wet enough. He clenched around them and threw his head back, revealing his flushed neck and chest to Draco. 

"I... I need you so bad," he whimpered, sliding his body down. He gasped when the tip of his lover's member poked his entrance and unsuccessfully tried to impale himself on it. "C-can you, please? I don't have the strength to..." 

Draco took a gentle hold of the sides of Bowen's body and positioned him. The king's hands came to rest on top of his immediately. "I'll do it slowly," he said, a kind, reassuring smile on his face. "And I need you to communicate, angel. If you'll start to feel discomfort, just tell me and I'll stop."

"O-okay," Bowen nodded. "Just get on with it, please. I-I can't wait any longer."

And then he gasped, putting his hands onto the dragon's tighs as his lover entered him. It burned and the stretch was absolutely crazy, but he didn't stop Draco from slowly, smoothly lowering him down until he was sure that the head was completely in. The shaft was hot and its warmth spread all across his body, making Bowen squirm. 

He looked into his lover's eyes. In those amber pools, he saw love and hunger. A need to devour and own. Bowen grunted and struggled to lower himself further. Draco released his hips, one hand falling onto his stomach, the other coming up to caress the human's face. 

"Little one," he purred, gritting his teeth in pleasure. "You're doing so well. Mmh, heavens... Take it all, my love."

And boy, Bowen obeyed gladly. Letting go of the dragon's thighs, his buttocks quickly landed onto his partner's groin and thus buried the whole length into his body. The feeling of absolute fullness, gratifying heat, and beautiful union made him shiver all over. His breath hitched as he gasped: "O-oh! F-fuck, this... This feels..."

"Is it too much?" Draco asked with a low groan, reveling in the tight heat of the human's small body. But it was so fragile and soft, that he was afraid he could harm or break his little one. Their soul bond ensured that they could actually have sex and it wouldn't kill Bowen. However, he could still hurt his precious knight, his king, accidentally. And it was the last thing he wanted. "Do you want to stop?" 

Bowen whimpered on top of him, furiously shaking his head. It was very hard to tell whether he was squirming in pleasure or pain right now. The noises coming out of his mouth were high pitched, loud and short. "No!" he protested, looking at him pleadingly. "No. I-it's... I can take it. But you're... Ah... A lot to handle. I can feel you in every inch of my body and, oh, it's crazy and perfect." 

Stars be merciful! When Bowen talked like that his abdomen clenched in need to thrust up into him. But he couldn't. It was pure torture and bliss at the same time. "You are incredibly intoxicating, my dear. I can hardly control myself. I'd do anything for you. _Anything._ "

"T-teach me," the man rasped. "H-how should I move to please you?" 

"Every move you make takes me to paradise, but if you wish to start a pace, I'd suggest you roll your hips into me. Back and forth," he grabbed the knight by the sides once more, moving his body the way he meant. Bowen moaned, his back arching, and started to rock on his own. His rhythm was slow, almost teasing, but he moved confidently. 

Those silky walls were gripping Draco like crazy, squeezing, and pulsating with the need for more. He was more than ready to give everything he had, but Bowen wasn't ready to take it yet. Well, that was what he thought until the man's ministrations stopped and he yelped, eyes rolling back into his head, mouth falling open. 

The knight wriggled, wanting to reach the spot that made him see stars just a couple of seconds ago. Desperately, he clutched his lover's hand which was still loosely resting against his side and begged: "P-please... Ah! Please, Draco... I want you to... Oh! M-move! I beg you."

Stars be praised for the soulbond! His usual lovers (that being mostly dragonesses) took way longer to accommodate his size. But Bowen, as small as he was, was ready to go. And he was more than thankful for that because he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the urge to pound into him. 

"Since you're such a good, obedient knight I shall very willingly grant your wish," he purred, slowly thrusting upwards and rubbing circles into the man's hip with his thumb. After a couple of minutes, Bowen was downright writhing on top of him, gasping and babbling nonsense. He praised the little one and huffed, the knight's slick, silky walls tightened around him suddenly and he forgot how to talk for a while. 

The dragon could only look at the man eagerly bouncing on his lap and marvel at how goddamn beautiful he was. Bowen's face, neck, and chest were flushed, hot and sweaty, his well-defined muscles strained and shaking, hair sticking to his forehead and eyes closed. 

"Look at me," Draco bade and the knight opened his eyelids, revealing his baby-blue orbs. He wanted to kiss the little one, nuzzle his neck and mark his back with his teeth so that everyone would know who he belongs to. But there was no way he could do that without pulling out. "I... wish we could be closer."

"C-closer?" Bowen gasped and moaned in delight as the dragon started to pound into him harder, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. "O-our souls are-ah! connected, our bodies too. H-how much c-clo-Aaah! H-ah! Oh!" 

The knight didn't manage to end the sentence because of the welcome unrelenting wave of pleasure. Stars were appearing in front of his eyes, his vision going almost blurry, abdomen tensing hard.

"D-Draco..." 

His lover didn't even have the time to respond and ask what was going on before he moaned and came, stripes of spend painting both of their groins. Unintentionally, he sent a rather strong wave of emotion and pleasure to Draco and... That was it for him too. Gritting his teeth and growling, he filled the man's guts with hot, thick substance, making the knight whine and softly chant: "Oooh! Yes! Yes, my love! Yes, yes, yes!" 

And when they were done, gasping for air and looking at each other, Bowen managed to slide off of the dragon's member. Resting on his lover's stomach, spend dripping out of him and down his thighs, body limp, but not completely tired... He felt full. Both literally and metaphorically. 

"Mmh," the dragon purred, pulling the human closer and kissing him deeply. The knight sucked on his tongue and then shivered as it traveled down to his collarbone. Draco caressed his sweaty, wet body, admiring the soft skin and the defined curves of his hips. Between peppering Bowen's shoulder and arm with kisses he said: "I love you so much, little one." 

"I love you too," he replied and leaned back only to find out that his lover was still hard. His eyebrow rose up in surprise and admiration. "Oh, you can... You're still..." His own cock twitched at the thought of feeling Draco inside of him once more. Bowen wanted every last drop of his seed and to be taken over and over until he would pass out.

"That's dragon stamina for you." 

The knight smirked, glad that the castle was empty. He just got an absolutely brilliant, hot idea. "Bend me over the throne, Draco." 

"Well, drat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. It's been a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you're ready for some plot. Because it's coming soon.


End file.
